


Be Warm

by DoreyG



Series: All the Way Home [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, If it actually snows in august I will kick Mark myself, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowflake lands on his nose, and he jumps in shock before turning his head to the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Warm

A snowflake lands on his nose, and he jumps in shock before turning his head to the sky. A moment, and then a flurry of snow comes down on his head so fast that even he can only stand there in shock for a moment before vibrating free.

" _Mark_!"

"Mark?" The man in question smirks, ambling out from behind a tree with his usual sense of excellent timing, "my my, are we getting _that_ close, baby?"

"...Mardon! _Wizard_!"

"There we go," Mark snorts, and obediently holds out his wrists as Barry strides towards him, "honestly, darling, if that was all it took to get you to admit your feelings I should've made it snow in August _long_ before now..."


End file.
